falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DN049 Bowling Tenpin.txt
DN049 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000EAC5D |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Greeting a customer. / Friendly}'' Welcome to Back Alley Bowling! |after=Bowling_Manager: Step right this way and I'll get you all set up. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAC5C |before=Bowling_Manager: Welcome to Back Alley Bowling! |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' Step right this way and I'll get you all set up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000A7CDF |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Post-Process: Distort 'thousand'-- it's a programming bug. / Friendly}'' Here to bowl? Just five thousand dollars a game! |after=Player Default: I can't believe I'm actually doing this... |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' Change your mind? |after=Player Default: I can't believe I'm actually doing this... |abxy=A}} |topic=0016C9AE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sorry to hear that, sir. Do come back again. |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' Very well. Feel free to pick any open lane. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' They aren't working at the moment, but as soon as a service technician shows up, I'll have him start with your lane first. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0016C9AB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: An employee? Then you must be... |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Pleased to be meeting a new co-worker. / Friendly}'' You're our new supervisor, aren't you? Your office is in the back. Please, go on through. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Hesitation on "He's been expecting you." This meeting won't go well. / Friendly}'' But once you've settled in, you really should report to the Director, in the statue out front. He's been expecting y |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000EAC58 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: ...All right. Here. |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' Sorry to hear that, sir. Do come back again. |after=Bowling_Manager: Very well. Feel free to pick any open lane. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: ...All right. Here. |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' Sorry to hear that, ma'am. Do come back again. |after=Bowling_Manager: Very well. Feel free to pick any open lane. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000EAC57 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Five thousand dollars? That's ridiculous! |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' Poverty is never something to feel ashamed of. Do come back when you can afford it. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Five thousand dollars? That's ridiculous! |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' Come again! |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000EAC56 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Is there an employee discount? I've got my ID... |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Startled. / Surprised}'' An employee? Then you must be... |after=Bowling_Manager: You're our new supervisor, aren't you? Your office is in the back. Please, go on through. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Is there an employee discount? I've got my ID... |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Dismissive, then startled. / Surprised}'' I'm afraid not. But... wait. An employee? |after=Bowling_Manager: You're our new supervisor, aren't you? Your office is in the back. Please, go on through. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Is there an employee discount? I've got my ID... |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Misses the joke. / Friendly}'' I'm sure you are, sir. Now, are you up for a game? |after=Player Default: I can't believe I'm actually doing this... |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Is there an employee discount? I've got my ID... |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Misses the joke. / Friendly}'' I'm sure you are, ma'am. Now, are you up for a game? |after=Player Default: I can't believe I'm actually doing this... |abxy=X4a}} |scene= |topic=000EAC5B |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager, now angry. / Angry}'' Stop! Stop! You have to pay! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000EAC59 |before=Bowling_Manager: Welcome to Back Alley Bowling! |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' I'm afraid our lanes are out of order today, but feel free to take a look around. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0004542E |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' We do have one other customer today. She's in the back, if you'd like to say hello. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. Embarrassed about the condition of his store. / Friendly}'' I am sorry about all this. We are due for a good cleaning. It's been... what... a few hundred years? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Tenpin Cheery bowling manager. / Friendly}'' I hope you enjoy your visit. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files